hellotrollfandomcom-20200214-history
AdoraBiohazard
''The nameless trolls ''An Un-named Olive Blood This troll was hatched to the violent world of Alternia. He was the 5th to get through his group's trials, but due to his overly adorable face and cat-ear like horns, he was chosen by a meowbeast lusus named Fluffy, so called to prevent the troll getting scared because his lusus was the most feared hunter on Alternia at this time. Unlike his lusus, he didn't have a name at this point as Fluffy was still thinking of the perfect one. As a result of his lusus and his blood colour, he was forced to have a cave as a hive; this was because he had to provide a suitably cool place for Fluffy and couldn't afford anything more. After pupating, Fluffy set out to teach him to hunt. He caught on quickly and, soon enough, he was hunting animals 10 times his size, no problem. At around 1 sweep, they had set out to hunt a pack of hoof beast as a large meal for when Fluffy had thought of the perfect name for him, however, after capturing and killing the majority, the remaining one charged toward his lusus and sadly killed Fluffy. The implication? An un-named troll with no lusus and a huge phobia of hoofbeasts. Since his lusus had died, if anyone found out, he would be culled for being unable to care for his lusus, and being a lower midblood, there were 7 bloodcastes that could cull him and 4 more that would happily rat him out for money. This led to him avoiding all other trolls. He managed to find a grubtop and had another troll, who he had met before the death of his lusus, ramp it up to be able to run many programs. The other troll was one of 15 people he was happy to talk to. Luckily, they were kind enough to keep his lusus a secret and there were even some blood anomalies in this group. It consisted of all 11 of the normal blood classes plus 5 uncommon classes (lavender, fuchsia, violet, purple,'' sapphire'', indigo, cerulean, teal, jade, olive,'' lime'', yellow, rust, Burgundy, candy ''and ''white(in order of both their spectral positions and their planetary entrance and orbit)). They all played Sgrub in an AU session and they all survived, after taking themselves to godteir early on. Every player wasn't named by the time they had been taken to the medium and they all prototyped their dead lusii, causing huge problems end game, however they all pulled through and made their universe. They based it around Skaia, Prospit, Derse (which they moved into Prospit's counter orbit to make the carapacians happier) and their 16 lands which where miraculously undamaged at the time of their completion. They currently abide in their paradisiacal universe and along with their godteirs, they all have almost indestructible weapons and rebred (with paradox slime and the mother grub the jade was carrying) the troll race, but with all 16 colours equal in society. After they created a worthy society, they agreed to revert to grubs, with their sprites as lusii, using the olive blooded troll's time powers. They are now reliving their lives with a more enjoyable community. 'Hello_Troll' One day, the troll wanted to explore, and discovered a portal in the far reaches of his universe. he hesitantly entered and found the Hello_Troll hive. At first, he was very shy and, being a 3 sweep, he hid, a lot. Eventually he met Bou, who he referred to Mrs. Bou. She didn't particularly like him to begin with until he began copying her, obviously very cutely, which she found cute, after that she grew fonder of him and eventually after he got very upset at the memory of his dead lusus, she named him Koneko. This means Kitten in Japanese (a human language). Koneko got confused and on technicality, Bou became the young troll's lusus. Though he was content, she didn't like the prospect of being a single parent so the other who helped to name Koneko, Orion, became a second lusi. thanks to only being allowed one lusus in troll culture, he began referring to them as parents (an idea from the two humans). later he met an equal(ish) aged girl troll named Aniran. They quickly became great friends and began referring to themselves as brother and sister. after an accidental pailing session (less pailing, more full on sex), that happened while they were sleeping in their temporarily shared recooperacoon, that got poor Aniran pregnant, the two time players sped up her pregnancy and she gave birth to Aylian (Lian) and Viaola (Via) resulting in them breaking up as siblings to have an accepted matespritship. ''Info Behavior notes/ Observations -Prefers to catch and eat fresh meat rather than processed or preservatived food -Gets terrified and defensive around hoofbeasts -Becomes extremely submissive when a higher bloodcaste brings up his caste -Can be amused at any time, tuning out of the most important things (''excluding life/death situations), by a ball of yarn -when a close friend or family member's life is threatened (not his own), this submissive and gentle cat troll becomes a rampaging murderer filled with blood lust for the one(s'') putting them in danger -prefers being young Koneko (''around 3-4 sweeps)) Category:Troll Category:Fantroll Category:Olive Blood Category:Midblood Category:Landdweller Category:Mage Category:Time player Category:Nameless series